Life
by Zondaria
Summary: I suck at summaries. Let's just say that Sasuke's life is about to take some interesting turns. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

I normally don't do mpregs because I suck at it but this one just wouldn't go away so I had to get it out of my system.

Artemis: Nothing is owned. So there.

Warnings to speak of…well, yaoi, cussing, sexual references, and minor violence. I think that's all. Enjoy!

**Life**

"I know I was never important enough for you to worry about but you don't have to say it out loud, teme!"

These words echoed in Sasuke's head as he leaped from tree to tree. In the anger that accompanied the reverberating sentence, the Uchiha kept landing with more force than necessary and the limbs kept breaking under his weight. Normally, moving stealthily through the forest was second nature and required no real thought at all, but today had been filled with voices that weren't his and guilty feelings that consumed his blackened heart.

The voice in his head faded at his destination came into view. The outer wall of the Hidden Leaf Village loomed before him. Sasuke stopped and gazed at the top of the wall debating whether or not to cross into the village. He could either 1. just turn around and leave, but then the guilty weight in the pit of his gut wouldn't go away or 2. he could steel his nerves, choke down his pride, and storm in there and make things right.

What to do? What to do? Kill his proud nature or risk loosing the best thing that ever happened to him?

Letting out a silent scream of frustration, Sasuke darted up the wall.

Sasuke stuck to the shadows as he navigated the rooftops toward the apartment building he was looking for.

Closer, closer, he was almost there. Just a few more roofs…It was all a blur, one second the Uchiha was dashing along, the next second he was standing in front of an apartment door. Sasuke nervously raised his hand to knock but froze. Would he even be let in? Could he convince the dobe he didn't mean what he said to sound so insulting? Would the vessel listen to him?

All these "woulds", "coulds", and "what ifs". Even if the dobe didn't forgive him, he would at least try.

His knuckles connected with the wooden door only once because the last thing he wanted was for the neighbors to get suspicious.

There was no answer from inside so he tried again, slightly louder this time. Still no response so Sasuke tested the knob and found it unlocked. A frown marred his usually stoic face at this unexpected event. The fox vessel 'never' left his door open at night. In fact, it was normally barred during the day too. Curious and slightly worried (though he'd never admit it) Sasuke pushed the door, which swung inward on it's hinges with a loud, ominous creak.

The Uchiha cautiously ventured forward into the dark apartment. He needed no light as his eyes had already adjusted when he had paused in the doorway. The layout of the rooms was easy to commit to memory, which he had done long ago, and, in fact, it was his knowledge of this place that kept him from stumbling on that rug just inside the doorway and helped him to avoid colliding with the chair in the middle of the room and prevented him from tripping on that single step that lead up to the bedroom.

Sasuke rested his hand on the ajar door for an instant before pushing it open. The room, like the rest of the apartment, was dark and silent. All was still inside the empty room as the Uchiha's skilled feet made no noise on the carpeted floor.

Wait a second. Since when was the floor carpeted?

Sasuke's dark eyes drifted to the floor to see what he was stepping on. If it had been something alive his ninja senses would have already alerted him. He blinked and leaned closer, attempting to add more detail to the mass on the floor. It was orange with a dark band around the shoulder area with a large red spiral. Naruto's jacket. Why was it on the floor?

Sasuke lifted the cloth up to eye level. No blood. No smell of sweat. No ramen stains. In fact, the jacket looked and smelled like it had just been washed recently. But if it had been cleaned, why was it discarded on the floor? And where was the one who washed it?

Sasuke was about to fold the jacket when a soft fluttering sound met his trained ninja ears and he looked down in time to see a piece of paper drifting down on to the hard-wood floor. Keeping Naruto's jacket in one hand, the Uchiha picked up the paper with the other.

As Sasuke's eyes took in the paper's contents, the orange cloth fell from his grasp back into a heap at his feet.

On the paper was written the words, 'Come home, otouto. We'll be waiting.' Under the words was a symbol of a bloodred cloud outlined with a thick black band.

This really only serves as a prologue. I'm unsure if I should continue on with this story or not. So if you want me to, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here's chapter one, your reviews from the prologue inspired me to continue. I'm so happy you all liked this story.

I'll be completely honest, this chapter was finished about a month ago but I was reluctant to post it. Reason being that I have a fear of my fics being horrible and I'm terrified that nobody will like it. Chalk it up to my paranoia.

Artemis: Extreme paranoia.

Go back to sleep you pain in the ass! cough I like reviews. Hint, hint.

And, without any further delay, here you go…

For disclaimer see the prologue.

**Life**

A long, billowing cloak flowed silently around him as he walked through the halls of what was once his home. Many years gone by. The large estate creaked loudly in the strong wind. And ominous sign of the stormy confrontation he knew was to come. The house seemed to be waiting with bated breath…for what, he didn't know.

Itachi's sandal-clad feet moved slowly down the path he himself had burned into memory so long ago. The steps to his old bedroom. One. Two. A few more and he'd be there. Three. Four. His feet rested outside the closed door, debating whether to go in or not. How much had it changed since he'd last seen it? Knowing his brother, Sasuke had probably destroyed it. Itachi sighed. Oh well. No use wondering about it now.

The feet resumed their trek to the room he was searching for. The room which, unsurprisingly, had been made into a memorial shrine by Sasuke. Their parents bedroom. He slid the shoji door open and stepped inside. His eyes noted that the room seemed to be completely undisturbed. It was just as pristine as it used to be. The best word to describe the contents of the room was fine. Mother had always admired fine things. Furniture, bed linens, clothes. Itachi smiled a hollow smile. He was being nostalgic. Dark hair swayed through the still air as the elder Uchiha shook his head, chuckling slightly. My, my. What an interesting development. He'd come here for the simple purpose of preventing the revival of his clan and lo and behold, here he was, daydreaming of the past. Some cold-blooded murderer he was. If the ANBU could see him now… the S-class missing nin that slaughtered his own family…they, and the rest of Konohagakure, would undoubtedly laugh their asses off.

A dull thunk broke Itachi's train of thought. Something had landed on the roof near the front entrance. A cruel smirk twisted his thin lips as a loud bang filled the empty structure, a sign that the front door had been thrown open forcefully. The noise faded but a second later a voice took its' place, a voice filled with rage and a promise of suffering.

"ITACHI!"

Said man chuckled before raising his own voice to answer. "In here, brother!"

The tramping of feet coming closer met his acute hearing. It sounded like a stampede of wild animals.

Itachi didn't bother to face Sasuke. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on the motionless form on the unused bed of their parents. Sasuke was stomping closer. Itachi's eyes took in the unconscious body of his capture. He'd been careful. He had to be wary of the precious cargo or else Sasuke would go ballistic and try ever harder to kill him.

Sasuke's feet stopped quite a distance away and Itachi realized that the younger was searching every single room.

He snickered, "No, no, Sasuke, in 'here'!"

The younger Uchiha barreled down the hall and skidded to a halt outside the open door.

Itachi turned, "So noisy, brother. Be a little more subtle or you'll wake the guest."

At the words, "the guest", Sasuke's vision traveled passed Itachi and settled on the blonde laid out on the bed. He snarled, "Just what are you trying to prove by capturing him?"

The elder smirked, "Trying to prove? Why brother dear, I have nothing to prove. I only seek to make my little brother miserable."

"Why you…"

"I've been watching you for the past few weeks. And I've noticed that you stay longer and longer every time you come to the village."

"So, I can do whatever I want." Sasuke snapped.

"Yes, yes but…since you started visiting Naru-chan--"

Sasuke growled at him.

"Rather protective of your lover I see." Itachi laughed derisively. "Very well then, I'll rephrase that just to make you happy. Since you began your visits to Naruto…" he paused to see if his brother would interrupt again. Sasuke didn't so he continued, "I have noticed that your attitude and mannerisms have changed drastically."

Sasuke raised a perfectly cut brow in question.

"You don't believe me? I can prove it, you know. The first few weeks you left almost right after the sex." He paused to take in the other's reaction.

Sasuke's face was difficult to read, it was somewhere between angry and embarrassed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "And, for your information, no, I didn't watch! Anyway, a little over the one month mark, you stayed and slept beside him, remember?" He didn't wait for an answer. "After that first night, you stayed to sleep all the time even with the risk of being caught. The look in your eyes said it was worth it. Was it? How did it feel to sleep beside him? You became addicted, didn't you? Craving the warmth that only his body gives?"

Sasuke didn't respond, just glared at Itachi with an odd expression in his dark eyes.

"You're probably not even aware but your eyes continued to soften over the course of the next few weeks. And I began to observe your interactions with him. Did you know that every morning, he watches your sleeping face with a loving gaze? He makes you feel wanted. He makes you feel loved. And he makes you happy, doesn't he?

"I'm not happy." Sasuke whispered stubbornly.

"Of course you are. He touches, he caresses, he kisses, everything he does he does because he loves you. Love given unconditionally 'will' eventually melt even the most frigid of hearts."

Sasuke's cheeks tinted lightly, so lightly that it was barely detectable. "Surely you didn't capture Naruto and bring him here just to lecture me about love."

"Of course not. The reason I brought him here is because I thought it would be appropriate."

"Appropriate?"

"The last hope of revival for the Uchiha clan should die in the Uchiha house." Itachi grinned with a sparkle of insanity in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? 'Last hope of revival'? What do you mean by that?"

Itachi gazed at him in confusion, "Don't-don't you know?"

"Know what?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi stared at him a second longer before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. The laugh, even though it was more like an evil cackle, reverberated through Sasuke's entire body, which only served to fuel his rage. The younger was about to scream at his brother but before he could, said man was finally able to control himself, "Well, that explains so much. Let me ask you something, you know the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit was sealed in Naruto, yes?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You know that the fox and Naruto merged, right?"

Another nod. What was Itachi getting at?

"You know the fox spirit was female, yes?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and nodded impatiently. If Itachi didn't tell him what was going on 'right' now.

"But I take it you 'don't' know that Naruto is pregnant..."

"I…what?" Sasuke whispered.

"Hmmm, I guess you know now." Itachi snickered at his brother's expression.

Sasuke looked like he'd just been hit in the face by a ton of bricks. Because of this, his next word came out a slightly strangled and weak, "Liar."

Itachi's eyebrow quirked, "Oh, am I?" His feet clacked softly as he crossed the hardwood floor to stand beside the bed. Sasuke followed, though staying a safe distance away, in case his aniki attacked him. Itachi leaned down and gently stroked the blonde's scarred cheek. "Beautiful." He mumbled.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's just a genjutsu. He's only sleeping. So don't worry, your baby isn't in danger." Itachi's dark eyes shifted to Sasuke and took in the look the younger Uchiha was giving him, like he thought Itachi was being cruel for no reason. "What? You're really not convinced are you? Why would I go to all this trouble if I was lying?"

"Because you enjoy seeing people suffer."

"Not quite." Itachi motioned him closer, "Let me show you." The elder moved his hand down to the hem of Naruto's orange shirt and slipped his calloused fingers under the fabric. Itachi pulled the shirt up to the blonde's diaphragm.

"What are you doing?"

Itachi spared him a glance, "Showing you that I'm not making this up, foolish little brother." He then unzipped the black pants and pushed them open until Naruto's abdomen was visible. Itachi caressed the exposed area of flesh with his palm. "I find it hard to believe that you failed to notice 'this'." As the elder removed his hand Sasuke noticed for the first time the distinct…swell of Naruto's lower belly. His brothers voice brought him back to reality. "He tried to tell you, you know. I watched him sit up for hours attempting to think of a way to break the news to you. Eventually he cried and mumbled that he was just too scared."

"Too scared? Why?"

"He probably thought you'd stop coming to see him. And after the fight the two of you had, I don't blame him for thinking that way."

At the mention of the fight, Sasuke's heart clenched in guilt. The argument that made Sasuke so angry at the blonde that he said he would not be back again. At those words, Naruto had burst into tears, sobbed that he was sorry, and begged Sasuke not to leave him. The Uchiha stormed out and, at the time, hadn't given a thought to the blonde's last words. "Don't leave me alone, Sasuke, please! There's something you need to know!" But Sasuke had left, not even giving the blonde so much as a parting glance.

That had been one month ago.

Now Sasuke was filled with regret for not listening to Naruto's pleading. And he understood why Naruto had cried and begged. He'd heard about it amongst young couples. Saying they were so in love and proclaiming that they'd be together forever. Then the girl gets pregnant and the boy walks out and leaves her alone with a baby. Naruto thought Sasuke was doing that to 'him'.

Itachi continued, "By using chakra, I can determine that the conception occurred almost two months ago."

Two months ago. Probably on the night of Sasuke's birthday. Earlier that day Naruto had rather seductively said that Sasuke could have whatever he wanted for a present. Sasuke had demanded to learn one of the Nine-Tailed Fox's Jutsus. Naruto had been taken aback by the other's prompt and unexpected response, after all he'd had something else in mind, but then he smiled and told Sasuke he would be more than happy.

The teaching of the technique had to be done outside of the village because the damage the attack would undoubtedly cause could catch several innocent bystanders and would also alert ninja, which was the 'last' thing they wanted. Naruto already had a technique in mind for Sasuke, and in explanation, he said that he selected this particular move, named the Fanning Inferno Blaze, because Sasuke used fire jutsus and a fan was the Uchiha family symbol. In a word of warning (Sasuke suspected it was a mock warning) Naruto said that the chakra required to perform this jutsu was inhuman and extremely difficult to conjure up. Sasuke snorted at this, thinking that after Orochimaru's training, any jutsu taught by Naruto would be easy.

How wrong he was.

Hours upon hours and Sasuke's progress was steadily slowing, much to his mounting rage. Naruto had demonstrated the jutsu and watched with barely concealed amusement as Sasuke struggled to perform it right. The Uchiha had sunk to the ground in embarrassed defeat. Naruto sat on his knees beside the crestfallen youth and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and said that with the training Orochimaru had put him through it would be difficult to learn a jutsu designed to protect. Sasuke was inclined to agree.

A few more hours of hard work and self-inflicted mental scoldings later and the Uchiha was proud to say that he finally pulled off the jutsu, a great deal weaker than Naruto's but he was improving. Naruto had laughed happily and said that the jutsu worked the best when the user wanted with all their heart and soul to protect something or someone they care about.

With Sasuke's chakra running low after the strenuous afternoon, they retreated to Naruto's then and, because the kitsune, insisted, he made Sasuke a birthday dinner. Just basic, easy things, not too fancy but to Sasuke, it meant so much. Once they ate, Naruto had pushed Sasuke down on the bed and snuggled up to him. The Uchiha allowed the cuddling for a while until he was struck with a sudden idea. He smirked and demanded that he have the second part of his gift. Naruto was confused until Sasuke's eyes took on a suggestive glint. The blonde flushed darkly, saying, "Well, it 'is' your birthday."

And things had escalated from there.

"Hey, are you still alive?"

Sasuke's head snapped up, "What?"

"You were daydreaming for almost five minutes." The elder swiftly pulled a kunai and twirled it deftly on his finger.

Sasuke eyed the weapon warily and snarled, "Why you…" he started forward.

Itachi quickly moved the blade down to Naruto's abdomen and pressed the point into his flesh.

Sasuke froze in mid-step.

"One more step, brother, and you can kiss the revival of our clan goodbye." He seemed to consider for a moment, "Or, I could prevent this from ever happening again." So saying, Itachi brought the kunai up and rested the edge on Naruto's throat.

"Damn it, stop that!" Sasuke yelled.

"If you want to save you precious family, you'd better make me stop, because if you don't, I promise you they'll die."

Sasuke's fists clenched and unclenched in a helpless rage. There was no way he could defeat Itachi. He wasn't ready yet. He squeezed his eyes shut. What the hell was he supposed to do? How could he save Naruto?

Wait! That was it! Naruto himself said that in order to perform the Fanning Inferno Blaze, the user must wish to protect. And if ever Uchiha Sasuke wished to protect, it was now.

Sasuke looked his kin straight in the eyes with no hint of fear, "Don't worry, I 'will' stop you."

**End Chapter One**

Ain't that the crappiest way to end? Well, if you all want more, tell me. And also give me some ideas for the big Sasuke/Itachi fight scene. I'm open to any and all suggestions. Until next time, goodnight everybody!


End file.
